Eloise in a fairy tale twist
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: Eloise must help cinderella when her stepmother casts a spell upon the prince with the fairy godmother's magic wand


Eloise had just got home from school with Edger. (as she is now 16)

"Bye, edger. Thanks again for walking me back to the plaza." she said.

"No problem, Eloise. Bye." edger said as he then left.

Now, Eloise has been having feelings for him. But she just doesn't know them yet.

she groaned as she sat down to her grandmother. her mother was coming home soon. so that was her reason for being there.

"I just don't know!" she said.

"You just don't know what?" her grandmother said to her.

"I just don't know if edger and I were meant to be" Eloise replied.

"Meant to be?" her grandmother said. "why, Eloise. You are still too young to have a boyfriend."

"Nanny, I'm sixteen and I'm in spring holidays from high school right now." Eloise said to her. "I think it's time I considered having at least one boyfriend untill college."

just then, a phone call came from at the lobby and Eloise answered it.

"Hello? New guests? and Mr. Sal is sick? Ok. Bye." Eloise hung up the phone and then said to her grandmother, "Nanny, Mr. Sal is sick. and there are guests waiting at the check-in counter. May I go check them in?"

"Well, I suppose you are old enough to start filling in for all the times Mr. Salomone can't make it. So, all right." her grandmother said.

"Thank you very much, Nanny. Bye." Eloise said as she ran down to the lobby.

"But return before supper!" her grandmother yelled to her. Did Eloise catch the message? One could think so.

Down at the plaza lobby, there were five guests waiting to be checked in. two plain-looking young women with one about to be married to a handsome young man. One elderly plain-looking woman who was the mother of the two girls. and one sweet and beautiful young woman who was the lady's stepdaughter.

"Hello. I am so sorry to keep you waiting. The original mangier got sick and I'll be checking you in. my name's Eloise. what are your names, please?" Eloise said out of breath.

"My name's Enchantra." the eldest lady said as she first shook her hand with Eloise's then singed everyone in.

"I'm Nina. Enchantra's youngest daughter." the younger daughter of Enchantra said as she shook hands With Eloise.

"I'm Nita. Enchantra's oldest daughter." the oldest of Enchantra's daughters said as she shook hands with Eloise. "And this is my fiancée."

"Hi. I'm Harold the twelfth." the man said as he shook hands with Eloise.

"And this is my stepdaughter." Enchantra said.

"Hello. I am Cindy." the stepdaughter of Enchantra said as she shook hands with Eloise.

"Welcome to the plaza, Enchantra, Nina, Nita, Harold and Cindy." Eloise said to them. "So, what brings you here?"

"My daughter Nita and Harold want to get married here." Enchantra responded.

"Oh, really?" Eloise said, fastened. "When's the big bell day?"

"Sunday afternoon" Nita responded.

"Oh, ok. Did you invite anybody to your wedding yet?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, that's my job." Cindy replied.

"May I help you?" Eloise said.

"No thank you. I'm kind of a do-it-alone kind of girl." Cindy said.

"Ok. Here is your room key and may I see you around?" Eloise said as she handed to Enchantra their room key.

"You may see us around, Mrs. Eloise." Cindy said. But then Cindy tripped over some luggage

"Oh. My. Cindy are you ok?" Harold said as he bent down to pick her up.

"I'm ok." Cindy responded. The two were actually falling for each other. But somehow any time that happened, Harold would go back to loving Nita.

"Ok. That's a little awkward." Eloise said to herself.

At her hotel room, Eloise was talking to her Grandmother about the new guests.

"And Nita and Harold are getting married on Sunday but somehow I think he may be in love with Cindy as well." she said.

"Oh, Pish-posh Eloise some people feel that but they're making a commitment. They shouldn't give up their fiancée for someone else just because their in love with the other person as much as the one they're about to marry." her grandmother said to her.

"I know. and I have absolutely no problem with that." Eloise said. "Ok. Then. Good night." her grandmother said. "Night, Nanny." Eloise said as she went to her room.

The very next day, Eloise went to go & do her rounds around the plaza. when ran into Cindy.

"Good morning Cindy what are doing out so early?" Eloise asked her.

"Oh, I'm just getting breakfast." Cindy replied. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just saying 'good morning' to everyone" Eloise said.

"Well, I have to go. My stepmother wants me to help Nita find a wedding gown. Goodbye, Eloise." Cindy said as she left.

"Weird." Eloise sighed to herself.

Later that day, Eloise called Cindy to check on the preparations for Nita's wedding.

"Hello?" Cindy said as she picked up her room's telephone.

"Hey, Cindy how's the plans for Nita's wedding?" Eloise said.

"Oh, they're coming along fine." Cindy said.

"So, do you want to come over and we'll plan the decorations for the ballroom?" Eloise said.

"Uh, no. my stepmother wants me to do that myself. and I'm too busy to go anywhere right now, Eloise. Thanks for the invitation. But I have to decline it. Sorry, Eloise." Cindy said.

"It's ok, Cindy. I understand you're busy." Eloise said as she hung up. "understand that you're busy AGAIN."

just then, her grandmother came with a storybook.

"Eloise, dear. Look what I found while dusting the bookshelf." she said as she handed it to Eloise.

"Oh, I remember this book. 'Cinderella' it was my favorite story when I was younger." Eloise said as she hugged the book. But then realized something. "Nanny I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back though. " Eloise ran right off.

"Ok. Eloise, dear. But be back before supper!" her grandmother shouted out to her. Did she get it? Once again, I say, one could think she did.

In the hallway to Cindy's room, Eloise peeked into it and saw Cindy sweeping the floor all by herself.

"Can it be?" Eloise said quietly. She opened the Cinderella book and compared Cindy to the Cinderella in the book. "Rag clothes, ash-covered face, sweeping the floor all by herself. It must be her."

Cindy went to the door to polish it. and found Eloise spying on her.

"Eloise!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Just realizing who you really are." Eloise replied. "You're Cinderella, aren't you? Admit it." and apparently, she was right.

"Ok. Fine you caught me. I am Cinderella." Cindy said as she closed the door with Eloise at the other side with her.

"Did you go to the prince's ball yet?" Eloise asked.

"Yes." Cinderella replied.

"And with a pumpkin carriage, Mice horses, a rat coachman, a beautiful dress with glass slippers, all by your fairy godmother and lasted up until midnight?" Eloise asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Cinderella responded.

"And did you leave behind one of your glass slippers after a fast exit?" Eloise asked.

"Yes. and why the questions?" Cinderella said.

"Because, I want to know why you aren't the one marrying the prince." Eloise said and then pointed to the book. "As it goes in your story, YOU marry him not one of your wicked stepsisters. That is not right."

"Well, I don't know." Cinderella said.

"You don't know?" Eloise asked incredibily. "But you're THE Cinderella! As in, you're supposed to know."

"I just don't, ok?" Cinderella said.

"Well, what happened when Harold came to try the slipper on you, Nina, and Nita?" Eloise said.

"Well, it was kind of a blur. Because stepmother locked me in the closet. and by the time my mice friends came to rescue me, the prince was already walking off with Nita. As if he danced with HER at the ball instead of me!" Cinderella said.

"Well, do you still have the other glass slipper?" Eloise asked.

"No. because before we left for this place, my stepmother broke the other one to bits and then told me to clean it up." Cinderella said.

"That is not fair we have to get it through to Harold that you're the one he loves, not Nita." Eloise said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Eloise." Cinderella said. "Why not?" Eloise said.

"Because, one; he seems pretty happy already with Nita; two; they're going to marry tomorrow afternoon; and three; If my stepmother sees me trying to destroy the wedding, she'll abandon me." Cinderella said. "So promise me, Eloise you will not tell anyone that I am Cinderella. Because it's another reason my stepmother will abandon me."

"Look, why are you so worried about your stepmother abandoning you? You're old enough to care for yourself." Eloise said.

"I know. But please just promise you won't tell anyone." Cinderella said.

"Ok. I promise." Eloise sighed.

"Thank you, Eloise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." Cinderella said.

"Ok." Eloise said.

Near the cafeteria, Eloise was wondering why the prince was marrying Nita instead of Cinderella.

"I wish I could find out what Nita is up to." she sighed then look to her left and saw Nita, Nina, and Enchantra heading to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for taking us to lunch, mother." Nina said.

"Oh, you're welcome girls." Enchantra said.

"They're headed to the cafeteria. I should follow them." Eloise said to herself.

In the cafeteria, Eloise Beat Enchantra and her daughters to the cafeteria.

"Mr. Waiter, when you serve the drinks to a woman named Enchantra and her two daughters named Nita and Nina, distract them long enough for me to make my move." she said.

"I shall, Mrs. Eloise." the waiter said.

When Enchantra and her daughters got at the table, the waiter came to them with their drinks.

"Why are you hear so soon? We haven't placed our order yet." Enchantra said.

"Well, I'm uh…." the waiter said he couldn't come up with a good excuse. But then looked down at Eloise who was pretending to write like a waiter. "I'm here to take your order."

"But there are drinks right there." Nita said, pointing at the drinks on the cook's table. "And they aren't even the kind of drinks we drink."

"Well, I'll go get you the right kind of drinks." the waiter said.

"But I thought you wanted to take our order?" Nina said.

"Uh, I'm completely confused?" the waiter said, nervously.

"Ok." Enchantra, Nita, and Nina said, weirdly As the waiter left. But Eloise got under the table before he could.

"Well, anyway mother, I'm glad you cast that spell on Harold so he'll be in love with me instead of Cinderella." Nita said. But little did she know, Eloise was listening.

"You're welcome, Nita dear." Enchantra said.

"I just can't believe that Cinderella's fairy godmother was a total idiot." Nina said.

"They know about Cinderella's fairy godmother?" Eloise said quietly to herself.

"And once we go back, Cinderella will still be ugly poor girl as she was when we met her." Enchantra said.

"Oh, no." Eloise said.

she then decided to leave, she was almost caught, but she wasn't so she went to her hotel room.

Back in her room, Eloise was telling her grandmother what was really going on.

"So what you're telling me is that Cindy is really Cinderella and that her wicked stepmother has the prince under a spell so he'll marry Nita instead of Cinderella?" she said.

"That's right." Eloise nodded.

"Please Eloise don't interfere in this." her grandmother said.

"Oh, so you don't believe me." Eloise said.

"Yes I do believe you, Eloise, dear." her grandmother said.

"Then why won't you let me do anything?" Eloise said

"Because if Enchantra has the wand, then you'll be no match for her and I don't want anything to happen to you." her grandmother said.

"But, nanny." Eloise whined.

"No buts, Eloise dear. You are not who you were ten years ago. " her grandmother said. "now, pinky-promise me you will not meddle in this at all."

"Fine. I pinky-promise I won't interfere with Nita and Harold's wedding." Eloise sighed.

The very next day, Eloise and her grandmother were getting ready for the wedding.

"May I at least warn Cinderella?" Eloise asked.

"No." her grandmother replied.

"Thank you, nanny" Eloise said, pretending her grandmother said 'yes' and ran off to Cinderella's room.

"But I said no!" her grandmother yelled out. but it was too late. Eloise had already left. "Oh, forget it."

There, Cinderella was scrubbing the floor when Eloise came in.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" Eloise cried.

"What is it, Eloise?" Cinderella said as she got up.

"I know why Harold's marrying Nita instead of you." Eloise replied.

"Why's he marrying Nita?" Cinderella said.

"Your stepmother stole your fairy godmother's wand. and she cast a spell on him to think it was Nita he's in love with." Eloise said.

"Oh, no." Cinderella said. But little did she and Eloise know that Enchantra was listening to the whole thing.

" 'Oh, no' is right." she said as she came out of the dark side of the room dramatically.

"Stepmother!" Cinderella gasped.

"You give that wand back, Enchantra!" Eloise cried.

"Eloise, don't." Cinderella said, trying to stop Eloise.

"Oh, I'll give part of it back." Enchantra said slyly. Eloise was confused. and then, Enchantra turned Eloise into a frog.

"I'm a frog! GROSS! This day cannot get any worse than this!" Eloise exclaimed. Enchantra got to security guards.

"Take this frog and put her with the other frogs that are about to get dissected." she said as she handed Eloise to one of them.

"And now it got worse." Eloise sighed. As she left forcibly by the two security guards.

"And as for you, Cinderella." Enchantra said to her. "Get back to work!" Cinderella then remembered what Eloise had told her the previous day.

"No." she said directly.

"Excuse me, Cinderella?" Enchantra gasped.

"I said no." Cinderella said.

"Do you know who you're disrespecting here?" Enchantra said. "Look, Cinderella when I took you in after your parents died, I excepted you to obey me no matter what."

"I know you took me in after my parents died. But I have got two reasons why I should turn my back on you now. One: you've been treating me as a maid ever since day one with you; and two: you took something that personally belonged to me. and that is something I can never live with." Cinderella said. "And four-- well, three's enough."

"Well, then. Prepare to go join Eloise." Enchantra said as she held up the wand towards Cinderella. But she missed and Cinderella got away. "This is not over, Cinderella!"

"I have got to find Eloise." Cinderella whispered to herself when she ran into Eloise's grandmother. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eloise's grandmother. You must be Cinderella." Eloise's grandmother said. Cinderella then knew that Eloise had broke her promise to her. but since she was forgiving, she decided to let it go.

"Come on." Cinderella said.

"Why what's the rush?" Eloise's grandmother said.

"I'll explain on the way. Now let's go!" Cinderella said as she took off with Eloise's grandmother.

In a pre-dissecting room, Eloise was going to be added to the cage.

"I'm green, I'm slimy, I have to eat bugs for every meal, I'm going to be dissected soon, and worst thing of all, Nita's going to marry Harold instead of Cinderella." Eloise complained to herself as she was added to the cage with the other frogs that were to be dissected. "Oh, nanny was right I should have never got involved In this. I'm not six years old anymore. Or at this rate, a human being either."

just then, Cinderella and Eloise's grandmother came into the room.

"Eloise!" her grandmother called.

"Eloise! Where are you?" Cinderella called.

"It's nanny. and Cinderella." Eloise said to herself. "I'm in here!" luckily, Cinderella and Eloise's grandmother found her.

"I think she's in here." Cinderella said as she ran to the cage. "But how will we know which one is Eloise?"

"I think I know." Eloise's grandmother said and grabbed a fly and then opened the cage, "Oh, frogs. Go get the yummy fly." Eloise's grandmother released the fly and all the frogs but Eloise went after it. "That's Eloise."

"Oh, Eloise I'm so glad we found you." Cinderella said as she picked up Eloise.

"Cinderella. I'm sorry I broke my promise." Eloise said to Cinderella.

"All is well between you and me, Eloise. but how do we turn you back into a human?"

"Never mind, Cinderella. We have to stop that wedding before Harold marries Nita." Eloise said.

Meanwhile, Enchantra was getting ready to guide Nita down the wedding aisle.

"Don't let Cinderella in here until the very last 'I do' " she said to a security guard.

Meanwhile, the security guards refused to let Cinderella, Eloise, and her grandmother in.

"But my wicked stepmother has the groom under a spell and I'm the one he should be marrying." Cinderella tried to explain.

"Cinderella, you KNOW he won't believe you." Eloise said.

"I don't believe you" one of the two security guards said.

"Told you." Eloise said.

"They're starting the wedding." Eloise's grandmother said.

"Great. Now Nita's going to marry Harold and live 'happily ever after' instead of me." Cinderella sighed of disappointment.

"Don't give up Cinderella, I just know we'll find a way inside for at least one of us." Eloise said.

"But how?" Cinderella asked. "My stepmother has my fairy godmother's magic wand, you're a frog, and the security guards won't let us into the wedding." then. Eloise looked up at the air conditioning vent and got an idea.

"I know." Eloise said. "Cinderella. Squeeze me through the air conditioning vent cover up there."

"Uh, ok. Eloise." Cinderella said confused and then Squeezed Eloise through the air conditioning vent cover. "But how is this going to help us?"

"Trust me, Cinderella. Even though I'm a frog at this moment, I still know what I'm doing." Eloise said. and then hopped through the air conditioning vent ducts.

Inside, the priest was saying the wedding stuff. "For richer, for poorer…." he said. but Enchantra was trying to rush the wedding in case Cinderella could get inside.

"For sickness, next!" She said, trying to rush the priest.

"And in heath." The priest neverously added.

"Must we repeat everything?" Enchantra thundered.

"Excuse me, Miss impatient pants." The priest said quietly to himself, but not quiet enough to avoid being heard by Enchantra.

"What did you say?" Enchantra thundered.

"Nothing, Nothing." the priest said.

In the air conditioning ducts, Eloise was still looking for a way into the wedding.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but I am glad that I'm still a frog" she said to herself. Then, she heard the wedding priest. "I think I'm getting closer."

Down at Nita and Harold, the priest read the final words. "Harold the twelfth, do you take Nita to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he said.

"I do." Harold said.

"And Nita, do you take Harold the twelfth to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said. But just as Nita was about to say 'I do,' Eloise jumped down right at her.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she landed onto Nita.

"EW! A frog! Get it off me!" Nita screamed.

"How could that be?" Enchantra wondered. and then, Cinderella and Eloise's grandmother ran inside.

"Harold!" Cinderella shouted. "Nita is not the one you love and danced with at the ball. It was me!"

Harold was very confused.

"It is you?" he said confused.

"Yes. You're just under a spell. That's why you don't remember me!" Cinderella said. then she pointed at Enchantra. "Put on by her!"

Harold then looked at Enchantra who didn't let anything out by a slight nervous chuckle. and then she did a 'she's crazy' sign. but it was too late for her to convince him. the spell on Harold broke.

"You are right. You are the one I love." he said as he turned back to Cinderells. Nita soon gave in. seeing that she was finally caught.

"Here take the dumb slipper. I don't want to wear it, anyway." Nita said as she gave Harold the slipper. and it fit Cinderella perfectly.

"What is your name?" Harold asked.

"Cinderella." Cinderella replied.

"Excuse me, but is anybody going to marry here?" the priest said, sounding impatient. "Because I am on a very serious deadline here."

"We will." Harold said as he held hands romantically with Cinderella.

"No, No, No! this can't be happening!" Enchantra said. "Harold, do you not remember? You love Nita! Not the filthy little dirt bag!"

"I may have loved Nita, but that was only because you had me under a spell." Harold said to Enchntra. "And to you, Cinderella may be a filthy little dirt bag. But to me, she is way more than that."

"You tell her, Harold!" Eloise said on top of Nita's head. "Oh, by the way, can you put me down now?"

"Gladly." Nita said. and then dropped her.

"Genially." Eloise said.

then, Cinderella's fairy godmother appeared.

"I believe that belongs to me, Enchantra." she said as she took her wand away from her. "That is the last time I ever believe in anything you have to say. and just for keeping Cinderella and Harold apart….."

"May I?" Cinderella said, asking to do the thing to Enchantra, Nita, and Nina.

"I'd be glad if you did." her fairy godmother said as she handed her wand to Cinderella. and what did she do to them? She turned them into frogs.

"Godmother could you please send them to get dissected?" Cinderella said.

"Gladly" her fairy godmother said and then did it.

"I'm glad this is working out, but how do I turn back into a human?" Eloise said.

"Well, isn't it obvious, dear?" Cinderella's fairy godmother said to her. Eloise thought for a moment.

"I have to be kissed, don't I?" she said.

"I'll do it." edger said as he got up from his seat.

"Edger?" Eloise said.

"Oh, no." her grandmother said. "No way am I letting edger kiss my granddaughter."

"Please, nanny it will make me a human again." Eloise pleaded.

"Well, all right." her grandmother said.

Then, edger kissed Eloise and guess what? She turned back into a human.

"Well, I guess I've got all my feelings for edger straightened out." Eloise said to herself.

Then, Cinderella's fairy godmother changed Cinderella's rags into a wedding gown. They got married, and Eloise found out her true feelings for edger. The end!

(Written in 2009, revised in 2010)


End file.
